


Important

by beepers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/pseuds/beepers
Summary: Right after Logan was taken away by Deceit, a small conversation changed everything.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/ Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Important

As soon as Patton clicked the skip button, he felt a hook of the wooden staff wrap around his neck. He sighed. Seriously? Again? Despite how inconvenient it was, he accepted his fate and let himself be pulled away from the dialogue box. His body broke through layers of Thomas’s mind, each one getting thicker and darker. It felt like he was a bullet shot at the gelatine. Moving between sheets of thinking wasn’t very pleasant, but apparently it was also the fastest way to get to the dark side. Because that’s where he was headed, right? It was the most logical destination, especially if his previous experienced were considered.  
The last fabric broke and he could finally take a breath. He desperately gasped for air.  
Deceit walked out of the shadows with a sly smirk. His staff came back to a normal size and he supported his body weight on it. Logan slowly stood up, still feeling dizzy after his journey there. The liar began his little speech, the one which different versions analytical side knew by heart.  
“Greetings Logan. You probably wonder what you’re doing here, don’t you?” Logan couldn’t help but scoff rudely. Deceit’s satisfied expression changed into a confused one. He took one step back. “What, am I not right? I thought you like learning.”  
“Spare me the talk, I already know what are you planning to do. You will disguise yourself as me, impersonate me be revealed to have used my appearance to be listened to and then you will be told to go away. And you know what?” He gestured to the space behind him where he came from. “Go on. They don’t listen to me unless I make it impossible to ignore me anyway. They don’t actually care about what I have to say, so good luck. He began to walk forward, passing right next to Deceit. But much to his surprise, he felt a gloved hand grab his arm. He tried to release him arm, but he didn’t succeed.  
“What do you mean? You are Logic. You have all the knowledge there is! Ignoring you is an extremely foolish thing to.” Logan knew all of that. He knew his worth. But just because he knew didn’t mean that they knew. He felt a weird sensation in his eyes, but chose to not focus on it. He just wanted to find his way back to the living room.   
“Leave me alone and go. While I don’t find it likely, maybe you’ll achieve your goal this time.” He was sure Deceit would let go and do his own thing, but he didn’t. Somehow, he managed to turn Logan around so they could face each other. He held his wrists tight, so the logical one wouldn’t get away.  
“Logan, look at me.” He refused to do as the snake said. He looked away avoiding the gaze at all costs. His eyes began to hurt now, but he was hoping to blink the pain away. “You… you’re not lying.” The grip became just a little bit less strong, but Logan wasn’t about to fight to be free. He had no strength to do that.  
“Of course not, I speak in facts only. Now, seriously, go." He suspected what that strange sting is his eyes meant, but he would never say it. He wasn't going to allow the reason to happen. He didn't want anyone to be around to see it.   
"I don't get it. You are essential, how can Thomas allow for someone so important to be ignored." He didn't actually care, that's what Logan told himself. He couldn't possibly. But Deceit's voice… there was something in it that suggested otherwise.   
The fact someone actually said he was important had to be the last straw, because his eyes stopped hurting. Tears, actual tears, rolled down his cheeks, bringing the stop to annoying sting. He tried to hide his face away from Deceit, but there was no escape.  
"This is so embarrassing. I don't want anyone to see me like this." Deceit let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around Logan. It felt so good to be hugged. He tried to pull the other side, a side that shouldn't be the one to give him the most support, closer, but it was physically impossible.  
"It's not. And technically, I can't see you crying right now." Logan chuckled at the last comment. He guessed Deceit was right. "You can stay here, you know? Remus and I would treat you right." Could they? Could he really trust the dark sides? Instinctively, his mind said no. It couldn't be right though. Not when he was finally seen as someone who is needed, something neither of the light sides could do.  
"You know what? I think I will."


End file.
